


Closer Than You Think

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Divorced parent, M/M, Mentions of Death, Stabdads, parenting, prompt, sleuthdads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamonds Droog went to kill Inspector, but things didn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A is a single parent to a child and B is their close friend who often comes over to help. Ever since A’s divorce, A has been trying to get back into dating, but none have worked out well. B tries to encourage A and tells them the next person they’ll fall for might work out, and may be closer than they think. One day, A sees their child and B playing together happily in the backyard in the most picturesque manner possible and can’t help but be amazed at how natural it feels for B to be part of their family. A smiles and wonders if they’re feeling giddy because they’re starting to fall in love with B until they hear their child giggling “B! Mommy/daddy is making that stupid happy face around you again!”
> 
> From otpprompts Tumblr

_Since Aradia's death, Diamonds Droog couldn't help but help the others parent their kids. It seemed to fill the void somewhat. Pickle Inspector was no exception._

_Okay, maybe kind of. Slick sent him to kill the guy. Of course, he intended to until he realized that the door was unlocked. That was funny. He expected to have to break it. Inside, a little girl was playing. She had a few cat toys, and seemed not to notice him enter. Pickle Inspector was nowhere in sight. The girl had short, brown hair and happy green eyes. She was happy. It almost made Droog smile._

 

* * *

Of course, Droog remembered that day. Inspector had walked in, horrified and grabbed who Droog learned was his daughter. The girl was just a bit younger than Aradia would be. 

Her name was Nepeta Leijon. Inspector's ex's daughter and his own. He said that the custody battle was long and tiring at one point, but eventually, he won. Now, he was raising her. The girl's ADHD was being treated very well, at the expense of some of her father's medication being neglected. 

Droog began checking in on the girl and her father. It was for her, he would tell himself. He'd visit for the child. 

For almost a year, he did this. 

For almost a year, Pickle Inspector failed to find love. 

One night, late, he began to talk to Inspector. 

The gumshoe mentioned his failure in relationships and struggling finances, and most surprisingly, he opened up about a desire for companionship. 

"Don't worry, Inspector," Droog had said. "Maybe the next person will be... The one, so to say. Perhaps they're closer than you think."

Inspector sighed and nodded a little. Perhaps they were closer than he thought. Perhaps Inspector wasn't thinking. 

* * *

Diamonds Droog sat in the grass on the old blanket Nepeta was playing on. He leaned on one hand, in the other, a little bottle of bubble soap. She'd asked him to hold it. 

Inspector was inside, preparing lunch. The man had been lovely to Droog, providing meals and even offering his home and comfort when needed. When Slick threw tantrums, Inspector was there for Droog. 

The detective stepped out and stared at Nepeta with Droog for a moment before she looked at him, clapping. "Aw, Mister Droog! Daddy's making that happy face at you again!"

Inspector blushed but brought the little sandwiches over anyway. "Is he?" Droog smile a bit. 

Perhaps he came for Nepeta. Perhaps he kept coming to see Nepeta. But, it'd be a lie if he said that he hadn't grown fond of Inspector. 

* * *

 

That night, after Nepeta went to bed, the two men sat quietly on Inspector's sofa. It was quiet, and Droog was the one to speak first. 

"You were making the happy face at me," he murmured, shifting to face Inspector. 

"W-was I?" Inspector stammered, evidently embarrassed. 

"Inspector, why were you making the happy face at me?"

"Because, Mister Droog, we're closer than you think."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were... Right. Seeing you out with Nepeta, you were both so happy... I suppose it seemed... Ideal. Having you as part of our family seems ideal. I've grown to... L.... Love you."

Droog smiled. "I love you too, Inspector."


End file.
